Land Mobile Radio (LMR) systems are deployed by organizations requiring instant communication between geographically dispersed and mobile personnel. Typical users of LMR systems include police departments, fire departments, medical personnel, security personnel, EMS, and the military.
Current LMR systems are typically tested in a controlled testing environment before being deployed in the LMR system's intended geographical setting. Generally, the controlled testing environment requires the building and testing of equipment that is intended to be used in the field for the LMR system that is being tested. Therefore, for the testing of a typical LMR system, the controlled testing environment includes, at least, equipment for each land mobile radio site (otherwise referred to herein as a “site” or “radio site”) in the system, a network connecting all the sites, and subscriber units, or radios, to be tested on each site. The equipment for each site in the system typically includes a control channel, one or more traffic channels, a site controller, and a digital signal processing (DSP) interface. Current testing practices require the equipment for an LMR system to be built and tested. Therefore, as larger LMR systems are tested, more sites are required, and the testing becomes increasingly expensive due to the time and budget requirements involved in providing and testing additional equipment for the system.